


Акупунктурное воспитание

by Consume888



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume888/pseuds/Consume888
Summary: месть тостера xD
Kudos: 2





	Акупунктурное воспитание

— Твою ж...

— Вы забыли толстовку на прошлом спарринге. Она чистая, возвращаю, — когда-нибудь Рида хватит приступ, и он непременно оформит запрос в отдел кадров, чтобы сраным андроидам запретили наглым образом нападать со спины на доблестных детективов, задерживающихся в опустевшем отделении допоздна.

Увидев аккуратно сложенную толстовку, которую Коннор, склоняясь из-за спины Рида и бесстыже задевая плечо, положил на его рабочий стол, Гэвин вспомнил, как пулей выскочил в душ после очередного приема захвата, который они отрабатывали в конце особо скучной смены. Дернул же дурака черт привлечь к спаррингу именно гребаного Коннора. Гэвин хотел доказать, что не хуже, что быстрота реакции не подведет, но оказался вжатым в мат спустя каких-то десять секунд. Коннор удерживал его еще несколько позорных мгновений, после чего поднялся с пола и протянул руку, сохраняя это его невинное выражение лица, за которым на самом деле могло прятаться все, что угодно.

В душе Гэвин дрочил как в последний раз. Ненавидел ублюдка за его андроидское кунг-фу. Ненавидел себя за то, что не мог остановиться. Видимо из-за двойного количества ненависти оргазм был таким охуенным. Исключительно из-за этого.

— Ты... какого хера ты там делаешь? — Гэвин попытался извернуться, но одна ладонь Коннора зафиксировала шею, а вторая мягко, но крепко прижала голову Рида к ткани толстовки. Что за гребаное дежавю? Аж дыхание сбилось от такой наглости. Да-да, только по этой причине.

«Чем он стирал? Пахнет приятно», — думала одна половина Гэвина Рида, — "мне пиздец", — думала вторая половина.

— Анализирую выделения ваших подкожных желез, детектив, — пальцы, лежащие на шее, совершили несколько массирующих движений, продолжая при этом крепко удерживать положение. Вторая ладонь, отпустив затылок и быстро мазнув за воротом футболки, не вернулась в исходное положение, зато Рид услышал тот самый, блядский звук, с которым Коннор анализировал его пот, проведя языком по подушечкам пальцев. — Наблюдается повышенный уровень кортизола, вам необходимо расслабиться.

— Как, блядь, я должен расслабиться, если ты собираешься свернуть мне шею?! — яростно прошипел Рид, упираясь руками в стол в попытке оттолкнуться.

— Не драматизируйте, это просто массаж. Я загрузил набор акупунктурных практик и абсолютно точно констатирую: вам необходимо размять мышцы. Начнем с шейно-воротниковой зоны.

«Ну, давай же, блядь, сделай что-нибудь. Ноги-руки свободны — наваляй этому уебку. Сколько можно?!» — вторая половина Рида все еще выла сиреной, взывая к поверженной гордости, в то время как первая молча сделала стойку на слово "массаж", и Рид с ужасом осознал, что стоит у него не только в мозгу.

— С-сука, на хуй пошел, ублюдочный тостер! — выдавил Гэвин, волевым усилием пытаясь не скатиться в просительный тон.

— Да, кстати. Для отдушки я добавил при стирке сандаловое масло, — внезапно Коннор разжал хватку, медленно проведя ладонями по спине Рида, — постарайтесь не спустить в штаны и на этот раз, детектив.


End file.
